danubiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ankrahmun War
The Ankrahmun War (also known as AoJ vs. Unjustified '''or '''Ankh War) was a conflict between the guilds Alliance of Justice and Unjustified, officially lasting from June 12 to August 9, 2005. However, many people only count the three-day-invasion of Ankrahmun by the Alliance of Justice, which lasted from June 12 to June 15__INDEX__ History The Three-Day-War The war begins During the summer of 2005, Kazuuja led a pk-guild called Unjustified. His guild was mostly active in Ankrahmun, and was feared by the inhabitants and travellers who went there. A member of the Alliance of Justice, Huminoid Typhoon, owned a house in Ankrahmun at that time and got attacked by Unjustified's members. He immediatly informed his guild and vowed for a state of action against Unjustified, because he feared they would become a major problem if no one would act against them. After some delibiration, AoJ leader Bringer of Justice decided to take a look at the situation himself. On June 12 of the year 2005, Bringer of Justice went to Ankrahmun and waited for something to happen. After a while, he got attacked by Kazuuja and was driven back to the depot, where he called two of his members to help him; Peacemaker Shadow and Thortlass Wode. Together, they started a hunt on Kazuuja. A hunt that would eventually result in the First Battle of Ankrahmun, which lasted for over three hours and marked the beginning of the war. The second day After the First Battle, both sides had to withdraw to rest and take in new supplies. After a relatively calm night, arms were taken up again on June 13, the second day of the war. That day was a collection of small confrontations and skirmishes. AoJ documents refer to this day as a 'big hunt' due to the fact that Unjustified's members were using a guerilla-like tactic in which they would disappear swiftly after an attack, having the AoJ members simply running after them trying to catch up. The second day was an important day, because from then on the war began to gain public attention from the main continent. This meant that some outsiders came to support either of the fighting guilds, and others came to simply watch its progress. Two more members of the Alliance of Justice arrived in Ankrahmun: Sindrel and Lunetow. Also, the guild Eternal Flame declared war on Unjustified and pledged to help the AoJ. The Eternal Flame was a guild led by Zalif and Dongur - two ex-members of the first Alliance of Justice - and was officially allied to the AoJ. It is unknown whether or not reinforcements for Unjustified arrived that6 day. With Brighter Sky and Huminoid Typhoon almost constantly leading the attacks on Unjustified, Bringer of Justice, Peacemaker Shadow, Zalif and Dongur withdrew from the battles to focus on planning their strategy. The more they discussed their situation, the more they became convinced that they had to lure Unjustified out of Ankrahmun; Kazuuja's members just used the environment too well. At the end of the second day, the depot was more or less secured by the Alliance of Justice, thanks to the reinforcements they had recieved. Unjustified's members couldn't just walk around the city any longer, it was too crowded with their enemies. Instead, they continued their sudden assaults on key-figures like Peacemaker Shadow, Zalif and Bringer of Justice. None of these assaults were fatal, though. The Alliance of Justice retreats The third day, June 14, looked much like the second day in a way that they were both collections of little skirmishes and duels. After a failed ambush on Bringer of Justice, Kazuuja and Druidaaz found themselves in yet another battle with Bringer of Justice, Brighter Sky, Huminoid Typhoon and Thortlass Wode. After almost two hours of fighting, Kazuuja and Bringer of Justice ended up in a duel once again. And again, it ended in a draw; Kazuuja retreated to his house in Ankrahmun and Bringer of Justice retreated to the depot, where he met up with his members. The morale within the Alliance of Justice was weak; this war had been very expansive on their part so far. Fighting Unjustified proved to be very difficult because of the pyramids, and they spent a lot of money on getting supplies of runes to the city. After an emergency war meeting, Bringer of Justice and Zalif decided to temporarely withdraw their guilds from Ankrahmun. In a best case scenario, Unjustified would follow them and fight them on easier terrain. If not, the Alliance of Justice would at least have some time to recover and try to rally more warriors to their cause. Once they had recovered, they would return for a surprise attack - at least that was the plan. When Bringer of Justice announced the plan, not all of his members agreed. A small group within his guild, including Brighter Sky, thought it to be unwise to leave and give up their position in Ankrahmun. But Bringer of Justice, backed up by the Council, ordered their troops to leave the city on June 15. The group of disagreeing members followed the orders and retreated to the main continent. July The Council's plan In early July of 2005, the Council of the Alliance of Justice judged their guild ready to invade Ankrahmun a second time. The attack was planned, but delayed several times. The main reason for the delay was that the AoJ needed many members to make the invasion work, and simply not every member could be online at the same date and time. The longer they stayed in the Hill Hideout, their guildhouse, the more AoJ members took it for granted that the war was over. Also, most Danubians who witnessed the three-day-war were convinced that the AoJ had simply given up. Some members within the guild (the same group that opposed the withdrawal of their troops) shared this feeling and urged Bringer of Justice and the Council to act soon. Battles on Darama Meanwhile, Unjustified made no effort in following their enemies to the main continent. Instead, they used the time of relative peace to recruit new members and started killing and robbing people in Ankrahmun again. At some point, their guild grew powerful enough to attack the people of the city Darashia as well. When these stories reached the Alliance of Justice, Brighter Sky, followed by some of his friends, decided not to wait for the Council's orders and departed for the continent of Darama with the goal of at least driving Unjustified out of Darashia. Not much is known about the battles that followed, seeing as Bringer of Justice was the main notulist of their guild's history, and he didn't follow Brighter Sky on his campaign. But stories of Brighter Sky's deeds on the battlefield surely reached the Council's ears, for they granted him the title 'War Hero' shortly after he joined the battles again. Still, lacking main support from their guild, Brighter Sky and his warriors eventually retreated to the main continent as well. The war ends On August 9 of 2005, that year's summer update was released. Part of that update was a new anti-cheat rule: "Additionally, all ships and the pyramids of Ankrahmun will become protection zones.'"' Very shortly after the update was applied, many members of the Alliance of Justice went to Ankrahmun in the hopes of fighting Unjustified on easier terrain. However, Unjustified disbanded that same week. During a quick meeting in Ankrahmun, Kazuuja, Bringer of Justice and Peacemaker Shadow agreed to end the war then and there. Of course this didn't stop certain incidents from happening, such as Gekke Kipkop trying to take revenge on Druidaaz for his losses during the First Battle of Ankrahmun. A few tensios situations occured in the new city of Port Hope as well, but no people were killed during these fights.